Tragedies
by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: Bad luck is all that ever follows Maximum Ride – Fang Walker would know. First her apartment burns to the ground, along with his. Next she almost drowns after a minor boating accident. But Fang isn't leaving her alone – he can't even if he wanted to. But Max is hiding secrets and so is Fang – how can you trust a liar? All-human.
1. Chapter 1 - Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

_**Summary: Bad luck is all that ever follows Maximum Ride – Fang Walker would know. First her apartment burns to the ground, along with his. Next she almost drowns after a minor boating accident. But Fang isn't leaving her alone – he can't even if he wanted to. But Max is hiding secrets and so is Fang – how can you trust a liar? All-human.**_

Tragedies

Chapter 1 – Fire

**(Fang POV)**

Fang had almost been asleep when he'd sensed it – a change in the air. He jumped out of bed, letting the blankets fall from his body. He sniffed the air and smelled... Smoke? Something burning?

... _FIRE!_

He raced from his tiny apartment, taking the stairs three at a time. One of the apartments in the building seemed to have caught on fire and was now blazing away while everyone slept.

Fang's hand slapped down on the fire alarm and he watched as people ran from their homes, but there was one person – a girl – who was running in the opposite direction, towards the fire. Before she could get any further he jumped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her towards safety.

The girl struggled against Fang's hold, screaming "No! NO! Let me go! No!" But he was stronger than this girl who seemed desperate to die.

Outside a crowd was gathering and the fire was fighting back, refusing to be put out. People around them were coughing and spluttering. And the girl was still struggling, only not as hard as she had before.

Looking at her now, Fang thought she must have been somewhere near his age. Tears were running down her face, silent tears, tears that did not want to be heard. Fang did not like seeing people cry, and usually didn't hug people, but he spun her around anyway and kept her close, hugging her tightly.

And she sobbed on his bare chest, clutching him like he was the only thing holding her to the ground.

His heart leaped.


	2. Chapter 2 - Clumsy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Tragedies

Chapter 2 – Clumsy

**(Max POV)**

This could have been what people called an "awkward situation", if you wanted to translate it into that. I mean I was standing here, holding onto a shirtless stranger like I was about to fall off Earth.

When my tears stopped I stepped away from the guy and gazed at my feet like they were the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

A finger came under my chin and gently tilted my head up until I was looking in the guy's eyes. Oh, he was a _hot _shirtless stranger – and now more fascinating than my feet. "You okay?" He asked almost affectionately.

I wanted to melt at his feet right then and there.

Haha… I did not mean that literally, but right then I somehow found a way to trip over my own feet on _very smooth _ground while I wasn't even _moving_. Resulting in me toppling on top of a stunned guy.

Sometimes I amaze myself.

My eyes widened and I quickly jumped off of him and holding out a hand to help him up. Stranger Guy stared at my outstretched hand, gave a chuckle, and took the offer. He dusted himself off and glanced at me, a small smile balanced on the corners of his lips.

"Yeah… uh…" I stumbled; closed my eyes. "Oops?"

I didn't dare look up.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm a little a clumsy too," he whispered, and only now did I take notice of his voice (Hey, I only heard him speak two words before this, and I was kind of busy being embarrassed then… not that I'm not now). Is it sad to say that he sounded… sexy?

I gathered my thoughts and managed to speak calmly – I was very proud of myself. "Yes, key words being 'a little'. I'm 'a lot' clumsy." A pause. "I'm, uh, sorry about before when I… freaked."

The guy just stared at me. "It's fine. Really."

"Thank you, by the way." I stuck my hand out and said, "I'm Max."

Taking the offered hand he answered, "Fang."

"Fang? Like a tooth?" I asked and almost immediately regretted it. I winced and withdrew my hand.

Fang just shook his head slightly and smiled. "Yeah, like a tooth."

Well, okay then. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I mean, I just cried on a stranger for who knows how long because I lost something that had taken _three years _to put together… and everything else that I have ever treasured, and now I had no explanation to give to the guy – not that he asked, but I felt obligated to do so.

I took a step backwards, hands behind my back. "So, nice to meet you, but I really got to go somewhere, figure everything out, you know?" I spun on my heel and called over my shoulder. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

And I almost hoped we would.

But I was too dangerous. My secrets were too dangerous.


End file.
